


Come to Me, Softly and Sweetly

by misbegotten



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Stargate Universe
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-19
Updated: 2012-09-19
Packaged: 2017-11-14 14:53:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/516551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Destiny prepares to fly into a star, Belle makes her decision.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come to Me, Softly and Sweetly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bad_Faery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bad_Faery/gifts).



> For Bad_Faery, whose work inspired this one. Set during SGU episode "Light," post Once Upon a Time. All mistakes are my own.

The Destiny was flying into a star.

Belle ran her fingers against a console, tracing the strangely familiar patterns of the Ancient text. There had to be an answer, something in the dream-like memories of Destiny that Rumplestiltskin had left her with since she woke up onboard the spaceship.

Had his dying act been to send her to her death? Surely not.

The lottery might decide who lived; she had already made her choice when she told Colonel Young to take her name out of the pool. She had faith in Destiny -- her fortune was bound with this ship, for good or ill. Who but the imp Rumplestiltskin would send her out of magical harm's way to a ship so named? She had faith in Destiny.

And in Rush.

It wasn't just his uncanny resemblance to her lost love, both in looks and in his prickly exterior. Ever since young Eli had freed her from the stasis pod that had kept her safe on the dead ship, Belle had been drawn to the difficult Doctor Nicholas Rush. And he to her, as if she were some key to the mysteries of Destiny. She had no delusion that he looked upon her as little more than a riddle to be solved, but sometime his glance would linger and she would flush.

She missed Rumplestiltskin so. They'd had so little time before the end. Belle was determined not to make the same mistake twice.

Despite her bravado, her hand shook as she raised it to rap on Rush's door.

"Come," he said, and she could hear the classical music he'd been listening to dim. When she entered, she found him on the bed, his finger marking a passage in the paperback book he held listlessly.

"Nicholas," she said, resolve wavering. "May I come in?"

"I've already said so," he replied irritably, but he shifted slightly, allowing her access to a corner of the bed. He set his reading glasses aside and regarded her with his usual inscrutable gaze. "Why did you take your name out of the lottery?" he demanded abruptly.

Belle sank to the bed, fingering the coverlet. "Why did you?"

Rush leaned back, tossing the book aside. "You know why," he said. Belle had worked with him more closely than anyone; she knew what he had invested in Destiny. The faith he had in Destiny.

A faith they shared.

She'd told him little of her life before Destiny. She'd told no one, really, other than half-truths. How to explain a world of magic, when these humans barely believed in the science that had brought them so far from home? Let them think she was brought here by the Ancients, rather than sent into exile by her beloved to keep her safe from the Evil Queen.

"My destiny is what I make of it," she answered simply, adding a smile as if to make it a quip.

Rush's hand snaked out, grabbing her wrist. "Why are you here, Belle?"

She couldn't tell whether he meant in his quarters or here on Destiny, but the answer was the same. "To live."

Rush inhaled sharply, letting her go, but she followed him as he retreated, one hand reaching forward to trace the sharp line of his cheekbone. "Nicholas," she breathed. "Stay with me."

He didn't pull away, but neither did he lean into her caress. "I'm not going anywhere," he said hoarsely. "You're in _my_ quarters."

A smile played across her lips. "Always so difficult," she murmured fondly, but then pushed the thought aside. It wasn't fair to compare Nicholas to Rumplestiltskin. Her love was gone and Nicholas... Nicholas was something new. Something she dared not put a name to yet.

She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his. At first he was still, but then he put both hands on her shoulders and pushed her back. "Belle, you don't know what you're doing." When she shook her head, he continued on doggedly. "I'm... not a nice man."

Not a nice man, truly. But an intelligent man, piercingly witty and slyly sarcastic. A driven scientist, wrapped in the mysteries of the Ancients. A desperate soul, seeking solace for what he had lost.

Oh, she knew Nicholas Rush to his core.

"Who said I wanted a nice man?" Belle asked gently, her hand cupping the back of his neck and then he was crushed against her, mouth plundering hers. Her tongue dueled with his to lick and taste. When he put his teeth to her, biting at her soft lower lip, she groaned into his mouth, and he made a sound in return, something base and desperate.

"More," she demanded, hands sliding under his shirts to feel the play of muscles along his sides, his abdomen. His fingers fumbled with the buttons of his waistcoat, finally sliding it off so he could shuck off the rest of his shirts. It took her little time to do the same, peeling off her t-shirt and bra, and then she was in his arms, breasts pressed tightly against his chest as his hands roamed the naked expanse of her back.

Rush bent his head, laying open-mouthed kisses down the side of her neck to her collarbone, pausing there to lave the skin and then bite, marking her clearly. Belle threw back her head, allowing him better access, all the while her fingers played down the length of his spine. She'd have to make sure he ate his rations, she thought dizzily, as she felt the hard lines of his ribs. And then he took her nipple in his mouth, and she lost all coherent thought and simply _felt_ as he worked the bud into a hard peak, sucking and kissing her reverently. His thumb and forefinger attacked the other nipple, rolling it to attention. He laid a path of kisses across her breasts, licking gently between them and up the sides, then bent his head again to capture a sensitive nub between his teeth.

Her hips bucked involuntarily, and she scrambled for the button on her jeans, trying to work them down her hips without dislodging Rush from his attention at her breasts. He caught her eye and smirked -- exasperating man -- and stilled her hands, leaving her trapped with her jeans halfway down her thighs. Pulling aside her underwear, Rush skimmed a finger between her legs and smiled, pleased -- _exasperating_ man -- when he felt the warm proof of her desire there. She whimpered as he dipped inside her, first one finger, then two, and began to steadily fuck her with his fingers. His thumb found her clit and suddenly she was on fire, trapped with the twin pleasures of his hand between her legs and his mouth on her breast. The pressure on her clit increased and she found herself raising her hips to meet his hand, desperation turning to burning pleasure as her climax rolled through her, leaving her shuddering beneath his touch.

Rush lay his head down next to hers and kissed her cheek gently. "More?" he asked, almost hesitantly, and she marvelled that he need ask.

"More," she said definitely, and kicked off her jeans and underwear as he peeled off his own. He settled next to her, pulling her to his chest, his hard erection jutting across her stomach. Running a hand through her disheveled locks, he lifted her chin and pressed a kiss to her lips.

"Why me?" he asked. His gaze was intense, and she thought briefly of Rumplestiltskin's magic-darkened eyes.

"I -- care about you," Belle said, and something in his face stilled. Before she could go on, he kissed her fiercely and put his hands on her hips.

"Ready?" he asked gruffly, and when she nodded he eased into her. She squeezed tightly around his cock and he groaned, putting a hand on her forehead to push back her hair. "If you keep that up, we won't be here very long."

Belle thought of Destiny flying inexorably towards its star, and bit back a hysterical giggle. Rush seemed to catch her thought, though, and smirked.

Belle threaded her fingers through his and bucked her hips. "Move," she commanded, and Rush laughed aloud but he did as she asked, diving deeply into her. Each stroke was like paradise, and she felt whole for the first time since she'd awakened on Destiny. Untangling his fingers from hers, Rush found the hard nub of her clit again and rubbed, lighting her on fire as he grew heavy inside her and moved faster, and then she was coming again, clenching around him, and with a drawn-out howl he emptied his seed inside her.

They parted reluctantly, and Rush fell heavily to the mattress beside her. Drawing her to him, her back to his chest, he cast a leg over her hip and an arm across her chest. "Any regrets?" he murmured into her hair.

Belle wrapped her fingers around his forearm and closed her eyes. "No regrets."

Destiny would see them through, she thought. She had faith.


End file.
